You Give Me Breakfast?
by ForPony39
Summary: The morning after, in which we continue our romantic shenanigans. Well - never a dull moment for our pirate and savior. Part five of the Captain Swan You Give Me... series!
1. Chapter 1

_Miss me? :D_

**...**

The sound of the birds chirping were supposed to be a cheery sound in the morning, but Emma was not a morning person, it was an ungodly time of day in her opinion. As such the chirping of birds at… Emma cracked an eyelid to look from her pile of pillows and blankets at the bright red numbers glowing on her alarm clock. 6am? Seriously birds?

Yeah, the early chirp of birds merely brought up the urge to find her standard issue glock and get some early morning target practice. But that would involve crawling out of bed and, hahahaha, no. Emma was about to close her eyes in an attempt to grumpily ignore the birds and concentrate on to very, very warm (a little too warm in here, where was her fan?) comfy position she was in her bed. Maybe she'd try to remember that great dream she had, the one where someone had their arms around her, whispering a strange combination of amusing and sultry things into her ear…

Just as her eyes were closing again, a smile on her lips, something seemed to snag her sleep addled brain's attention. Emma peeled the other eyelid back and peered hazily at what was laying across the pillow a few inches from her face, not entirely sure how she'd missed it the first time.

It took a long hazy moment to register, but what lay across her pillow was a long stemmed red rose. The perfect petals looked like silk, the dark green stem and scarlet red a startling contrast on her white pillow case.

At first Emma smiled.

_Wow._

Then she frowned.

_Wait, where the hell did that come from?_

Then it all came back like a sludge hammer between her eyes and her whole body seized. Emma sat straight up and immediately saw his jacket sitting on the back of a chair. She immediately then looked next to her to find the other half of the bed had most definitely had someone else sleeping on it.

Not a dream. That had happened.

Emma's mind sort of went blank as she sat there. How could she forget the kissing all the way down the hall to her room? Helping him out of his jacket and his impressive throw that had landed it so perfect on the back of the chair she'd actually stopped to say-

"_Damn,"_

"_Thank y- oh you meant the coat," he frowned._

"_You sound put out," Emma observed with a smirk._

"_I am disrobing, your focus should not be on my coat."_

"_But it's such a fine coat," she teased, "Finest thing I've seen." That grin of his when he unhinged his hook and tossed it so it landed on her dresser. Then his arm had wrapped around her waist and pulled her close._

"_Love you haven't seen anything yet," he'd whispered into her ear, playfully pulling them both onto her bed, bouncing on the mattress as she laughed…_

Emma's eyes lingered on the empty space where she found she was actually disappointed not to find him. She picked up the rose and stared at it. It was so perfect it was hard to believe it was a real rose – the gesture was so "Hook" she almost just shook her head. Emma understood the gesture was supposed to be something cute but she couldn't help but be a little cross here – that they could… do and share what they did last night and then he would just leave in the morning.

Not just the morning, but at an obviously and rather ungodly hour, especially for a Sunday, the prat. Had he been so eager to get away from her after he got what he wanted?

And where the _hell_ was her fan? Had that jackass stolen her fan!? Oh god, that was so absurdly the damn pirate captain to steal a-

The sound of a crash interrupted Emma mid thought and almost made her jump out of her skin. _What the hell…_

That sounded like it had come from the kit-

_Crash!_

"Bloody hell."

-chen. The sound of what she was guessing was her cutlery and plates, mixed with Killian's muffled cursing actually made her heart flutter – he hadn't left? He was still here? She was… genuinely pleased. Which she guessed shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. It passed rather quickly though as suspicion and a little alarm thrummed through as the next question entered her mind.

What was Hook doing in her kitchen?

**_Bang!_**

_Oh, well that's certainty reassuring, _Emma thought to herself, already putting her head in her hand as she smirked, hearing him growl another, slightly more vulgar curse. _It is almost too early for this crap,_ Emma thought as she sighed, throwing the covers off her and slipping into some shorts and a tank top, off to investigate whatever mischief Hook was getting to in her house - _again. _

**...**

**READ ME:** _Yay! one last go at this series! (I keep saying that, I know) just sort of popped in my head, I guess we'll see where it goes :) enjoy!_

_Also, update! My book, Risking the Rogues, should be out either the end of August or beginning of September! yay! I'll put up a link when it does on my profile if you want to check it out! much luvs everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**My god, difficult to find time of late but finally got back to this Fic! Enjoy!**

**...**

Hook could safely say waking up with her next to him was something approaching euphoric. He'd just laid there for a time as the sun had begun to rise, looking at her as her chest rose and fell, face peaceful, golden hair strewn about her pillow as the light slowly swept over her. He already knew he'd never tire of that view; he decided this was how he wanted to wake from this moment on. Even if she did snore a bit. The only thing making this moment a little less enjoyable was Emma's fan, he thought, glaring at the sweeping sentry-like device as it whorled, sending small gales to disturb whatever it turned on. A gust of wind would ruffle the sheets and his (generally perfect) hair with such regularity it was slowly driving him a little mad.

It had humiliated him. Him, Captain Hook.

Emma had assured him that it did not run on magic and was indeed inanimate, but he was suspicious. It looked far too smug for an inanimate object. It made clicking sounds as its swiveling head swung back and threw a gale of wind in his face for the umpteenth time, leaving his hair a mess in his face.

_Stop mocking me!_ he thought venomously, swiping his hair from his eyes and glaring at the obnoxious mechanism.

Oh, he would have his vengeance, but later he thought, turning his attention back to the peacefully sleeping Emma at his side.

Hook had to make this experience, waking up together, as wonderful for her as it was for him, and he wasn't going to leave such a thing to chance. He quickly left the bed, careful not to disturb her, dressing and popping out of the apartment for a brief moment to steal a morning rose from Belle's garden down the street. He returned promptly to put said rose on the pillow before Emma so it would be the first thing she saw.

He chosen then to deal with the fan. Very carefully, the thing had proven to be vindictive and vicious once before already.

Then he'd set to the next important task in ensuring a perfect morning – breakfast. He, admittedly, didn't expect it to be quite this hard. He's watched Emma deftly go about this kitchen and cook a quick, delicious meal, he was simply trying to fry a few eggs and some bacon (conveniently butchered and packaged in what he'd been told was something called "plastic") there was no need to fetch wood or start a fire, nor ration out the clean water - this should be easier. But the whole kitchen was against him (the fan's fault, probably) and even the packaged meat proved less convenient then he first assumed. How the bloody hell did it open? Who constructed the damn thing?

His curiosity was also doing little to assist him in this endeavour. What did this button on the fridge do? Summon small, strangely shaped blocks of ice?! Fascinating! Damn, now they were all over the floor. Why were there so many cupboards? What in the hell was this box labeled captain crunch? Was it his? Did Swan Know some other captain? He didn't like him. His cartoonish costume looked stupid.

_Focus Killian!_

His lack of a hand was not making this venture much easier. He was trying to make as little noise as possible but as he'd stated, the kitchen was against him. He finally found a drawer where she stashed her Cookware and was instantly dismayed.

"Really Swan?"

She had elaborately arranged her pots and lids in such a way that he correctly deduced removing the wrong one would cause them to collapse, loudly. Swan must have some fear that a thief had intentions to relive her of these.

"This is to be one of those times I wish I had a_ pair_ of hands," he muttered to himself. He carefully chose the pot that was least likely to set off this trap and slowly reached for it, gently trying to pry it loose... He chose wrong, and the consequences were ear splitting.

_CRASH!_

"Bloody _hell!_"

He doubted Swan would be sleeping through that one very long. Clock was ticking now, he had to hurry.

The pots and pan seemed to mutinously insist on banging against every possible obstacle they could, and did, encounter. Be it his hook, another pan, (always one Pan or another…) or the stove top. It didn't help that he was hurrying as he suspected Swan would soon-

"Whoa."

Damn it all to hell.

* * *

Emma had to say, she had been expecting to walk in on more of a disaster. Nothing was on fire, but all the cupboards were open. It looked as if he'd completely shredded a package of bacon trying to open it, and he'd cracked an entire carton of eggs into a pan like he planned to feed a family. He was standing there, half dressed, looking as if she'd caught him with his hook in the fish bowl. Ha, that was good she was gonna use that one later. They stood there a moment of silence taking the other in. _How does simple attire flatter her so well?_ Killian wondered briefly before she spoke

"Okay, first question – why is there ice all over the floor?"

"No," he said, pointing a finger at her before making towards her.

"What do you mean no? That's not a – hey!" she said indignantly as he took her by one shoulder, expertly twirled her around, put his hand on her back and began pushing her back into the hall.

"You've been barred from the kitchen love, back to bed."

"This is my house!" she found herself laughing even as she said it, trying to dig her heels into the carpet. "You are not commandeering my kitchen pirate, you're going to break it."

"Yes I am, and I will do no such thing, back to bed," Killian repeated, nudging the back of one foot with his toe just enough to get her moving.

"Where is my fan?" she asked him suspiciously, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"I've relocated it to I know not where, it was a hasty operation, the details of which have fled my mind."

"Hook-"

"I did it to discourage further injury to any innocent bystanders."

"What innocent bystanders!? It's a fan from Walmart located in my bedroom, not a lot of foot traffic Killian!"

"Semantics." He did the spinning thing with her again and sat her down on her bed. Before she could do or say anything he plucked the rose from her dresser and put it back in her hand.

"Try something new darling, it's called trust."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before retreating from the room back to the kitchen. Emma gaped after him for a moment, looking back at the perfect rose… it looked familiar.

"Isn't this from Belle's garden?" she yelled from her room. The sound of pans clanging got louder.

"Can't hear you love! Cooking!"

"Oh my god," Emma muttered. Yet she was smiling, chuckling at the thought of it. Killian Jones was a pirate to the bone.

**...**

**Aww, love is in the air! (or is take the smell of burnt food?) only the smoke detector will tell!**  
**And for anyone keeping up on the status of my book - been a little delay, looking like mid September now, lets hope there are no others!**

**Much luvs guys, you are the best! PS OMG ITS ALMOST TIME FOR SEASON FOUR SOMEBODYHOLDME! **


End file.
